SuperStar
by hsjbmd8
Summary: A Jaylor One-Shot.


**Taylor's P.O.V. **

November 11, 2010:

It was the night of the Teen Choice Awards and I was currently sitting backstage in my dressing room getting ready to go onstage. Tonight I was performing a song that was new to the world, but it was not new to me and the person it was about. I was standing in front of a large floor to ceiling mirror looking at my reflection. The only thing that I was thinking was is he going to be mad at me for sharing such a personal song even after I promised that I would never play it live or for anyone else other than him?

**"Taylor Swift needed on stage. Taylor Swift need on stage."**

I nervously began walking to my place on the stage, with my acoustic guitar in hand, where I was covered by a screen. I took a deep breath and as I exhaled I heard Selena Gomez start her introduction.

**"Now our next performer has won countless awards not only in country music but in various other categories as well. Please help me by welcoming to the stage... Taylor Swift!"** And with that she walked off stage and the screen went up. Now normally when a performer goes on stage they have a band behind them and they immediately begin playing, but I _had_ to say something before I just played this 'new' song. I took a deep breath and began.

**"Now I know your probably wondering where my band is and why I'm the only one up here on stage right now. And the reason for this is because this song I'm about to play has an **_**extremely **_**personal meaning to me. So personal that I couldn't even let my band hear it before the rest of the world. There are only two people who have ever heard this song, the person who this song is about and myself."** I said as I looked down avoiding eye contact from _him._..** "Before I begin and it's not so much to you guys, the fans, but to the person who this song is about. I know for a fact that this person is here tonight and I know that after I perform all of you will have all of your ideas about this song, but I can promise you that you will be able to figure it out if you just think of the year 2008 and what meaning it has to me and this person. It has been exactly two years from today since my heart was shattered and that is why I chose to play this song instead of another song most of you have heard hundreds of times. And with that I only have three words to say: I Love You."**

I closed my eyes and began strumming the melody. Making sure I was looking down as to avoid contact at first. In that moment I made one promise to myself, that is that I would not cry.

_**This is wrong but  
I can't help but feel like  
There ain't nothing more right babe  
Misty morning comes again and I can't  
Help but wish I could see your face  
**_

_**And I knew from the first note played I'd be breaking all my rules to see you  
You smile that beautiful smile  
And all the girls in the front row scream your name  
**_

_**So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl  
Who's desperately in love with you  
Give me a photograph to hang on my wall  
Superstar**__  
_

I looked out to see his face. He was sitting there with the guiltiest looking face I have ever seen. I could tell that he was thinking about everything that happened between the two of us.

_**  
**__**Good morning loneliness  
Comes around when I'm not dreaming about you  
When my world wakes up today you'll be in another town  
And I knew when I saw your face I'd be  
Counting down the ways to see you  
And you smile that beautiful smile  
And all the girls in the front row scream your name**_

So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl  
Who's desperately in love with you  
Give me a photograph to hang on my wall  
Superstar

You played in bars, you play guitar  
And I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are  
And you'll never see, you sing me to sleep  
Every night from the radio_  
_

I started playing softer as I looked up and locked eyes with the only boy to ever deeply hurt me. Before I could process anything I had broken my promise to myself and I had tears flowing steadily down my cheeks. I sang the last verse with more emotion than ever.

_  
__**So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl  
Who's desperately in love with you  
Give me a photograph to hang on my wall  
Superstar  
Sweet, sweet superstar  
Superstar...**_

I tore my eyes away from his as I looked out into the audience with tears still flowing down my cheeks. When I looked back at him all I saw was an empty seat between his two brothers, who were looking all to shocked. I scanned the crowd to find him exiting the auditorium.

**Joe's P.O.V.**

I turned around just before I exited to see Taylor going backstage, tears flowing down her beautiful delicate face. After I exited I went over to the backstage entrance.

Once I was backstage I began looking for her dressing room. After walking past almost everyone else's dressing rooms I found hers. It just happened to be the last one. Ironic considering ours was the first, figures she would want to be as far away from us as possible, or did she? Was everyone else fighting our battle? A battle that didn't even exist?

I slowly opened the door to find Taylor sitting on the floor, her back to the door, with her knees pulled up to her chest, with her face buried in her hands crying hysterically.

I walked over to her quietly as to not let her know I was there, but I had a feeling she could sense my presence. As I approached her I sat down on the floor next to her, wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her onto my lap.

As I began to caress her back gently, while she buried her head into my chest, as I sung in her ear softly:

**"They come and go, but they don't know that you are My Beautiful...3"**

She looked up at me with tears still rolling down her face. Her eyes and cheeks were all blotchy from the crying.

**"You called me My Beautiful..." **She whispered while staring into my chocolate brown eyes with her piercing blue ones.

**"You will forever be My Beautiful..." **I whispered before I leaned in brushed my lips against her as I captured her lips in a delicate soft kiss.

She pulled away staring into my eyes and whispered the three greatest words: **"I Love you..."**

As she trailed off she pressed her lips against in mine the most passionate kiss I have ever experienced. There was so much love and need in that kiss. We were both feeling the same thing, that was one thing I was sure of.

As I pulled away with our foreheads pressed together, I whispered, **"I Love You Too."**

We sat there, with her in my lap, staring into each other's eyes for what felt like hours, until Taylor broke the silence.

**"So what does this make us?" **She whispered with so much desperation in her voice it killed me.

**"Hopefully a couple..."**I whispered as I kissed her softly.

She pulled away the biggest smile I have ever seen.

**"I Love You, My Beautiful..."**I whispered as I kissed her forehead softly.

As she rested her head on my chest she whispered back, **"I Love You Too... SuperStar"**


End file.
